<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gentlemen's Club by Caedmon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651231">Gentlemen's Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon'>Caedmon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantasies [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Safeword Use, Sexual Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I used to think about you in there, fucking humans, and it would make me nearly insane with jealousy. I wanted to storm in there and scare all of them away from you, then fuck you myself.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I see,” Aziraphale said from behind his wineglass. His eyes were twinkling. “And that’s the next fantasy you’d like to act out?”</i>
</p><p>  <i>“Yeah. I… yeah.”</i></p><p>  <i>“Well, I’m certainly agreeable. How do you want to go about it?”</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantasies [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Top Crowley Library</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gentlemen's Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look, guys. Realistically, I know that gentlemen's clubs aren't just gay hookup spots. But for the purposes of this fic, that's what they are. I hope that's okay.</p><p>Beta'd by NarumiKaiko, brainstormed with the ladies of the Cadre server. </p><p>Comments and kudos are love. Thank you for them. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You <i>knew</i> about that?” Aziraphale said, his eyes wide and jaw slack. </p><p>Crowley sat across from him in the backroom of the bookshop on the small sofa, swallowing his sip of wine. “Of course I did.”</p><p>“And you never <i>said</i> anything?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “How the deuce was I supposed to bring <i>that</i> up at that time? ‘Hi, Aziraphale, how are things? Just thought I should let you know that I’m aware you’ve been going to that gentleman’s club and shagging humans. Fancy some crêpes?’” he finished sarcastically. </p><p>Aziraphale flushed lightly. “Well, no, of course not, when you put it like that, but… <i>how</i> did you know?”</p><p>It was Crowley’s turn to flush. “I… well… I always made it my business to keep up with you, since you seemed to land yourself in trouble so often.” Aziraphale was giving him a fond look and he bristled instinctively “Don’t look at me like that.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Like <i>that</i>.”</p><p>“Like I love you? Because I do, you know.”</p><p>Crowley softened. “I love you, too. But,” he went on, one finger raised. “My motivations for saving you were purely selfish.”</p><p>“I’m sure they were, dear,” Aziraphale replied indulgently. Crowley muttered under his breath. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Crowley. I got us sidetracked. You were telling me about your fantasy?”</p><p>He felt his cheeks heat. “Yeah. Um… so I used to think about you in there, fucking humans, and it would make me nearly insane with jealousy. I wanted to storm in there and scare all of them away from you, then fuck you myself.”</p><p>“I see,” Aziraphale said from behind his wineglass. His eyes were twinkling. “And that’s the next fantasy you’d like to act out?”</p><p>“Yeah. I… yeah.”</p><p>“Well, I’m certainly agreeable. How do you want to go about it?”</p><p>“Honestly, I’m not sure. It’s not like we can go back in time or anything.”</p><p>“No, we have a lot of powers, but not that one.”</p><p>They lapsed into silence for a moment, both of them pondering. Crowley couldn’t easily see a way to make it happen, which was disappointing, but it wasn’t the end of the world. They’d already survived the end of the world. </p><p>He sighed. “Really, angel, it was just an idea. We’re not going to be able to act out all of these.”</p><p>“Of course we can, we just need to get inventive. Tell me a bit more about the fantasy.”</p><p>“What about it?”</p><p>“Tell me in greater detail what you imagined, if you please.”</p><p>Crowley fought the urge to squirm. This was terribly vulnerable, but, well, this was <i>Aziraphale.</i> There was nothing he’d ever keep hidden from his love. And all the other fantasies they’d acted out thus far had been highly pleasurable. He knew this one would be, too. And he’d wanted it for so long…</p><p>“Well, I’d see you go into the gentleman’s club and I’d follow you. When I got in there, I’d see you… talking with someone.”</p><p>“Just talking?”</p><p>He hesitated. </p><p>“It’s alright, dear. You can tell me anything.”</p><p>“I know, I know. And no, not exactly talking. More like talking… with intent. With touches. With <i>interest</i>. It would be obvious you were about to slip off and fuck.”</p><p>“I see. You’d see me flirting with another person.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And then what would you do?”</p><p>“I’d wait until he led you off into one of the rooms at the club, then barge in and make him go away.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t hurt him, though.”</p><p>“No, of course not,” Crowley said quickly. “But I might scare him a little.”</p><p>“I think that would be acceptable. And then what?”</p><p>“Then I’d have my wicked way with you.”</p><p>“What would you do?”</p><p>“Whatever you’d let me do.”</p><p>Aziraphale swallowed a sip of his wine, smiling at Crowley over the rim. “I don’t know that my permissions should enter into it. I rather think you should <i>take</i> what you want.”</p><p>A corner of Crowley’s mouth quirked up. “Hard, fast, and possessive?”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>Crowley gave a low chuckle and took a sip of his wine. </p><p>“What did you imagine me doing in your fantasy? Besides flirting.”</p><p>“You’d be willing. I’d never force you, not even in my mind.”</p><p>“Of course not, darling.”</p><p>“So yeah, you’d be into it. You’d want me to. That was a big part of it, actually. That you’d secretly wanted me to.”</p><p>“Well, you’re in luck, because that’s precisely how I felt at that time.”</p><p>Crowley had known that, since they’d had extensive talks, but it still warmed him to hear it again, anyway. </p><p>“I still don’t see how we can do it, though.”</p><p>“I’m still a member of the gentlemen’s club, as I’m sure you know, and still fairly active. We can do it there.”</p><p>“So you want another member to seduce you?”</p><p>“No, of course not. We’ll hire an actor,” Aziraphale said simply. </p><p>“An actor?”</p><p>“Yes. We’ll hire someone to come to the gentlemen's club and pretend interest in me. I’ll do the same, and you can come in and scare him away, then have your way with me.”</p><p>It sounded simple enough, but Crowley blinked a little. “You’d do that?”</p><p>“Of course I would, darling. It’s your fantasy and I wish to make it come true. The biggest question is this: how far do you want things to go before you come in?”</p><p>Crowley thought fast. “I think… I think I’d like it to go as far as either of us are comfortable with.”</p><p>Aziraphale looked thoughtful. “I shouldn’t like to kiss anyone but you, my darling, but would you like him to touch me at all?”</p><p>“Maybe - maybe a little. Brushes of hands, things like that.”</p><p>“I think I can do that. So long as you know I’ll be acting, as well. I want absolutely nothing to do with whatever human we pick. I only want you.”</p><p>“I know that. I do. And I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too, dear. Now, I’m perfectly willing to do this, even eager to do so, but I do have two small requests, regarding the human actor we hire.”</p><p>“Name them,” Crowley said, excitement building.</p><p>“I want us to pay him handsomely, and one or the other of us to bless him as he’s leaving.”</p><p>“I’ll be happy to do both,” he agreed at once. </p><p>“Well then,” Aziraphale said excitedly. “When shall we do this?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~O~*~</p>
</div>Crowley lurked outside the gentleman’s club, looking inconspicuous from across the street, about to jump out of his skin with excitement. Tonight was the night, and he couldn’t wait.<p>They’d hired an actor two days ago, a young man named Grant, and discussed the scene with him. He’d been more than happy to play along, probably helped at least in part by the five thousand pounds Crowley had paid him up front. He seemed a nice enough bloke, Crowley guessed, but how nice he was didn’t matter. Crowley was still about to scare the hell out of him. Very, very soon.</p><p>He watched from the shadowed spot across the street as Aziraphale strolled down the pavement as if he didn’t have a care in the world and into his gentlemen’s club. Crowley knew that Grant was already inside. Now, his job was to wait for fifteen minutes, then make his way inside. </p><p>After an interminable quarter hour that seemed to last six thousand years, Crowley made his way across the street and used a little demonic miracle to let himself into the club, his heart pounding in excitement. </p><p>He’d never been inside the club before, but Aziraphale had given him a general layout, and he found the large lounge with minimal effort. It was crowded, which was a boon, but Crowley spotted Aziraphale across the room right away. He did his best to blend into the background as he watched Aziraphale carefully. </p><p>Aziraphale was by the mantle with Grant, who was laying it on thick. From his place near the bookshelf on the opposite side of the room, he could see Grant chatting his angel up, making Aziraphale laugh. Grant reached out to finger Aziraphale’s lapel, touching him unnecessarily, and Crowley’s heart burned with jealousy. It burned even more when Aziraphale’s eyes twinkled up at the younger man, and Grant leaned in to whisper in Aziraphale’s ear. Aziraphale laughed at whatever he’d said, and reached out to actually touch Grant. </p><p>Crowley clenched his teeth so hard they hurt. He’d thought he was prepared to see Aziraphale with someone else - he’d been imagining it for hundreds of years, after all - but he hadn’t <i>really</i> been prepared. <i>Nothing</i> could have prepared him for the sight of his love making eyes at someone else. It seemed the mental images he’d been torturing himself with were mild compared to the reality, and Crowley <i>burned</i>.</p><p>He could hardly stand to watch, but couldn't look away from the scene. They were too far away for him to hear, but their body language made it all too clear what was happening. There were heated looks and little touches, and Crowley’s blood boiled hotter with every passing second. </p><p>There was a roaring in his ears that came when Grant reached up and traced a finger down Aziraphale’s cheek - and Aziraphale smiled beguilingly up at him. Grant said something, Crowley could only guess what, and Aziraphale nodded. Then Grant offered his hand and a blushing Aziraphale took it.</p><p>Crowley was <i>seething</i>, his whole self writhing with jealousy. <i>It’s just a game,</i> he told himself firmly. <i>It’s just a scene we’re acting out. He’s not really going to fuck the human. It’s all an act.</i></p><p>His mental reassurances only helped marginally. </p><p>As agreed, he waited two minutes before he left to follow Grant and Aziraphale out of the room. He had no idea which room they’d gone to, and the corridor was long with several doors, so he had to employ his demonic senses to locate Aziraphale. Once he found him, he stomped down to the third door on the right and stopped outside, taking two deep breaths and steadying himself. Then he opened the door quietly. </p><p>It seemed the occupants of the room hadn’t noticed his arrival. They were across the room, near the huge, four-poster bed, and Grant was playing with Aziraphale’s lapel again. Aziraphale was smiling coquettishly up at Grant and Crowley fairly crackled with rage. </p><p>“What are you going to do to me?” Aziraphale asked in that teasing voice that Crowley thought, until that moment, only <i>he</i> had ever heard.</p><p>Grant took a step closer and nuzzled Aziraphale’s cheek. “Anything you want, love.”</p><p>“<i>Get the fuck away from him</i>,” Crowley growled. </p><p>The angel and the actor’s heads both snapped towards the door. </p><p>“Crowley,” Aziraphale gasped. </p><p>“This is a private party,” Grant said, still entirely too close to Aziraphale. </p><p>Crowley took another step into the room, jealousy burning like a wildfire within him. “I said, <i>get the fuck away from him</i>.”</p><p>“Crowley, I really don’t think--”</p><p>“Make him leave, angel. Now.”</p><p>Grant scoffed. “Look, mate, I think you’re barking up the wrong tree. Me and Aziraphale here were just about to--”</p><p>“I <i>know</i> what the fuck you were about to do, and I’m here to tell you that your evening is over. Get out now, before I <i>really</i> get angry.”</p><p>“What gives you the right--”</p><p>His next words were cut off because Crowley took a step closer, removed his glasses, and let his demonic face show for a moment. Grant went white as a sheet, his eyes wide, and he cowered. </p><p>“Don’t hurt me!”</p><p>“Leave.”</p><p>The young man scurried away as fast as he could, not looking back, and Crowley barely felt the surge of ethereal energy that told him Aziraphale had blessed him as he ran. It was a good thing - Crowley was in no mood to bless anyone. </p><p>“Crowley, what are you <i>doing</i> here?!” Aziraphale huffed. </p><p>Crowley turned back to him, away from the open door Grant had just left through. Aziraphale looked cross, his hands on his hips and his eyes flashing, and a small part of Crowley wondered if the expression on his face were real, if he were truly angry about missing the chance to fuck this human. Aziraphale was such a good actor - it was getting harder to tell the difference between the fantasy and the reality. </p><p>“You’ve been fucking humans,” he accused, sticking to his role as best he could. </p><p>Aziraphale crossed his arms defiantly. “What I do or don’t do with the humans is none of your concern.”</p><p>Crowley used a demonic miracle to slam the door shut and lock it. For good measure, he soundproofed the room. </p><p>“You’re <i>fucking</i> the <i>humans</i>,” Crowley repeated through clenched teeth, anger roiling within him. </p><p>“And what’s it to you?” Aziraphale challenged, tipping his chin up. </p><p>Crowley’s mind bobbed and weaved and spun. He hadn’t expected that question, and didn’t know how to answer it. Had he been clearer headed, he would have been able to come up with something, but as it was, he was lost somewhere between fantasy and reality and had no idea what would be appropriate. He feared he was too caught up in the scene, but he didn’t know what to do. </p><p>Aziraphale’s face softened and he broke character. “Crowley? Are you alright?”</p><p>He reached out to lay a gentle hand on Crowley’s arm and Crowley flinched away. Aziraphale’s face went through a series of emotions before landing on something like determination. </p><p>“Ducks,” he said in a loud, clear voice, calling an end to the scene. </p><p>Crowley felt like a marionette whose strings had been cut. Aziraphale had just said the safeword, ending the fantasy. Crowley had ruined everything. </p><p>Aziraphale’s face was back to concern and he took a small step forward. “Crowley, my love, are you alright? Talk to me.”</p><p>“I…” Crowley started, fumbling over the thoughts to find the right words, fighting sudden tears. “I… I couldn’t stand it, angel. I thought I could, but I couldn’t.”</p><p>All at once, he found himself wrapped up in Aziraphale’s strong arms, his face buried in his shoulder, and the tears fell silently. </p><p>“Shh, it’s alright, my love. It’s alright. It was all pretend. <i>None</i> of that was real. Shh…”</p><p>“It seemed real,” Crowley cried. “It was like watching my personal nightmare come to life, seeing him flirt with you, and you flirt back. You seemed so happy with his attentions. It seemed so fucking <i>real</i>.”</p><p>“But it wasn’t, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, holding him close and swaying him. “It was all pretend. I love <i>you</i>, my darling, and no one else.”</p><p>“I know, I know. But seeing you like that… It made something ugly well up inside me. I wanted to claim you, to possess you. Forcefully, if need be.”</p><p>“You already own me, body and soul, my love.”</p><p>“But I didn’t in the 19th century, and I was afraid of ruining the scene by letting my true possessiveness show - but I managed to ruin the scene anyway,” he finished miserably. </p><p>“You didn’t ruin anything, darling. Nothing at all.”</p><p>Crowley snuffled, guilt battering his mind, not believing him. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Aziraphale pulled back and covered Crowley’s face with kisses. “Don’t you ever be sorry, Crowley. Never at all.”</p><p>“I just… it brought back all those feelings from the past…”</p><p>Aziraphale cupped his cheek. “Did you feel possessive then, too?”</p><p>Crowley nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Like you wanted to claim me?”</p><p>‘Yes. But this was stronger than it was then.”</p><p>“Why do you think that is?”</p><p>“Because now I <i>know</i> you’re mine, and it was like seeing you be unfaithful.”</p><p>Aziraphale took Crowley’s face in both hands. “I would <i>never</i> be unfaithful. You know that, right?”</p><p>Crowley swallowed against the tears he could feel welling again. “It seemed so real.”</p><p>“It wasn’t. That human meant nothing to me. None of them ever did.”</p><p>He nodded, lowering his eyes, and Aziraphale kissed him on the forehead. </p><p>“I love you, my dear. I love you so much. And can I tell you something?”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“If this had really happened, if you had come barging in while I was with someone else all those years ago, acting so possessive, trying to stake a claim, I’d have liked that very much.”</p><p>Crowley looked up hopefully. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Oh, absolutely. The only thing that would have held me back was home office.” </p><p>Crowley nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes twinkled. “I’ve had an idea.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Let’s take home office out of it. You be as possessive as you like, and I’ll secretly love it, and we’ll pretend there were no home offices to please. What do you think?”</p><p>“You - you want to restart the scene?”</p><p>“Oh, yes. I’d very much like that, if you’re agreeable.” </p><p>Crowley was more than agreeable. He really wanted to finish what they’d started, now that he was calmer. </p><p>“Yeah. I’m agreeable.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Very.”</p><p>“Alright. Kiss me, then we’ll go back to arguing.”</p><p>Crowley smiled, then kissed Aziraphale gently. “I love you, angel. Thank you.”</p><p>“I love you, too, and you’re welcome. Are you ready?”</p><p>He nodded. “I’m ready.”</p><p>Aziraphale stepped back from him, out of his arms, cleared his throat and reclaimed his defensive stature: arms crossed, chin tipped up, eyes flashing. Like a mask, the loving face he’d worn just a moment ago was replaced with something angry and defiant. </p><p>“You’ve ruined my evening,” he accused. </p><p>Crowley blinked for a second, discombobulated by the sudden change, feeling something akin to whiplash. But it didn’t take long for him to snap back into character. The anger was still there for him to call upon, the jealousy and resentment, but it was much more subdued and easier to manage. He was glad. </p><p>He let his face morph into a sneer. “So sorry to keep you from what would have certainly been a mediocre fuck.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes flashed. “What are you <i>doing</i> here, Crowley?”</p><p>“I came for you.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because you have no business fucking around with humans.”</p><p>Aziraphale snorted. “I happen to know for a fact that you've taken human lovers. Too many to count. So why shouldn’t I?”</p><p>Crowley stepped towards him, crowding him. “I won’t let anyone put their filthy fucking hands on you,” he snarled. “I won’t stand for it.”</p><p>“Oh? You won’t, will you?”</p><p>“No, I fucking won’t. They’re not worthy of you.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes were full of heat. “And I suppose you think you are?” </p><p>“Angel…” Crowley growled warningly.</p><p>Aziraphale’s chin tipped higher. “And just what are you going to do about it?”</p><p>Crowley answered him by covering his mouth with his in an angry, desperate kiss. Aziraphale made a noise of surprise, but didn’t resist when Crowley wound his arms around him and pulled his body flush against Crowley’s, letting him feel how hard he was. He parted Aziraphale’s lips with his tongue and invaded his mouth like a conquering hero, bending Aziraphale backwards a little bit in his ardor. Aziraphale whimpered again and Crowley relished the sound, swallowed it into his mouth and absorbed it into his soul. </p><p>“You’re mine,” he growled against the skin of Aziraphale’s throat when he broke the kiss a minute later. “You’re <i>mine</i>, Aziraphale. No one else can have you. Do you understand?”</p><p>Aziraphale was clinging to him, one hand buried in his hair, breathing heavily. “Oh, Crowley…”</p><p>“<i>Do you understand me, angel</i>?”</p><p>“Yes! Oh, yes, I’m yours, darling.”</p><p>Crowley kissed him again, plundering his mouth, both hands gripping his angel’s arse and squeezing. Aziraphale’s cock was rock hard against Crowley’s, and Crowley ground his hips against Aziraphale, desperate for the friction. </p><p>“What - oh - what are you going to do to me, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked breathlessly. </p><p>He quit sucking on his earlobe for a moment to answer, his voice low in Aziraphale’s ear, the way he knew his angel liked. “I’m going to make you entirely forget that any fucking <i>human<i> has ever touched you. I’m going to take you apart, piece by piece, with my hands and mouth, then I’m going to put you together again. I’m going to <i>claim</i> you, and I’m not going to stop until you’re utterly mindless - and all mine.” </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aziraphale drew a shuddering breath, rolling his hips forward. “What if… what if I told you I was already yours? That I’ve wanted you this way for centuries?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley grinned wickedly against the skin of his neck, then nipped it playfully. “That would be music to my ears. Is it true?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“God, yes, it’s true. I want you, I want you so much, Crowley…”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He ran his tongue over the love bite he’d just left to soothe it. “I can <i>smell</i> him on you,” he growled. “That fucking human, he left his scent on your clothes.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s sorted easily enough,” Aziraphale replied, then Crowley heard a snap and the fabric under his hands disappeared, leaving only warm skin. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley drew back a bit to look at his angel standing there, utterly nude, and couldn’t help but smile. He managed to remember the scene and turn it into a smirk after just a moment though. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re a wicked angel, aren’t you? So eager for me.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Shut up and kiss me, demon.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley did as asked, covering Aziraphale’s mouth and kissing him messily, his hand going between them to caress and stroke Aziraphale’s cock. Aziraphale moaned into his mouth, then he felt Aziraphale’s hand cover him and he hissed a breath through his teeth. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Aziraphale complained as he massaged Crowley’s groin. Crowley responded with his own snap, and suddenly, they were both nude. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The next thing he was aware of, Aziraphale was on his knees before him, his mouth wrapped around Crowley’s cock, sucking hard. Crowley cried out brokenly, both from surprise and from pleasure, and swore foully. Aziraphale bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks with every upstroke, and Crowley knew he wouldn’t last long like that. But he also knew what his angel liked, so he put one hand on his head and started talking. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Look at you, on your knees, servicing me. I’ve never seen anything so beautiful in my life. Your mouth is so hot and wet and <i>perfect</i>, angel. Fuck!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aziraphale hummed around his cock, the delighted sound of pleasure he made anytime he tasted something delicious, and Crowley tightened his grip in his hair. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“If you keep that up, I’m going to come right down your throat. Would you like that, angel? <i>Jesus.</i> Do you like sucking me?  I think you enjoy the taste of me, the feel of me. You suck me like you were born to do it. Ah! Yes, right there. I fucking <i>love</i> your mouth.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aziraphale made obscene slurping noises which only served to turn Crowley on more, then opened his mouth wider and took Crowley deeper. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fuck! Shit, angel… feels so good… you’re gonna make me come…”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The angel made a garbled, guttural noise as Crowley fucked his throat, a sound that might have been concerning had Crowley not known his lover so well. As it was, he didn’t stop, he merely tightened his grip on Aziraphale’s head and kept going. Honestly, it was too late to stop. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s it, angel, that’s it. Ah! Ah! Fuck! Just like that… here I come!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley cried out, exploding, feeling as if a match had been lit to every nerve of his body. He made strangled, garbled noises bereft of consonants, his entire being racked with spasms of pleasure that seemed to come in waves. He wasn’t aware of anything at that moment except the pulsing ecstasy that overwhelmed him, and it seemed to go on for ages. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When it ended, he came back to himself slowly, shuddering with aftershocks, barely able to stand. His breath was ragged, and he opened his eyes to look down at his angel. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aziraphale was still on his knees, but sitting back on his haunches now, and Crowley nearly fainted when he saw his own spend on and around Aziraphale’s pink mouth. With smoldering eyes, Aziraphale used one finger to wipe some of the come, then stuck his finger into his mouth and closed his eyes, moaning in bliss as he sucked it off. Crowley nearly came again, just from the sight. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Holy <i>shit</i>, angel.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aziraphale opened his eyes and gave him a coy smile. “Yes?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You just sucked my brain out through my cock.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The angel chuckled, then licked his finger again. Crowley watched intently. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“So you liked that, did you?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley nodded. “You know I did.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Do you feel as if you’ve staked your claim sufficiently, or do you need more?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He suddenly remembered the scene - he’d entirely forgotten in the wake of his orgasm. His brain still scrambled a bit, and he tried to get back into character. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m not close to done with you. Get up. Get on the bed.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aziraphale obeyed at once, clambering onto the bed and positioning himself in the center, looking at Crowley seductively. Once he was situated on the bed, Crowley followed, climbing on and walking towards him on his knees, idly stroking his cock. “Spread your legs,” he commanded. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aziraphale’s legs fell open, and Crowley took a second just to gaze at him, spread out like a feast. <i>Christ</i>, he was so gorgeous. Crowley had no idea where to begin. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>After just a second of debate, he positioned himself between Aziraphale’s legs, still on his knees, and fell forward, so he was propped over the angel. Aziraphale reached up to pull Crowley down into a kiss and he allowed it for just a moment. It sprung to his lips to profess his love, but he bit the words back, remembering at the last moment to stay in character. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When he broke the kiss, he looked down at Aziraphale. His beloved blinked his lust-fogged blue eyes up at him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I want you to talk to me. Tell me anything that springs into your mind - how it feels, what you want - anything. But the thing I want to hear you say more than anything else is ‘I’m yours, Crowley.’ Do you understand?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aziraphale nodded slowly up at him, eyes now wide. “What are you going to do to me?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’ll see,” Crowley said, then started laying kisses on his skin, across his collarbones and down his chest. He ringed Aziraphale’s navel with his tongue, making his belly jump, and Crowley grinned. Then he trailed his mouth lower, dragging his tongue down the little strip of hair from his bellybutton to his cock. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ooh,” Aziraphale purred, winding his fingers through Crowley’s hair. “Are you going to suck me?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley didn’t answer, he just wrapped his hand around Aziraphale’s cock, pumping it lightly. A small bead of moisture appeared at the tip and he darted out his tongue to lap it up, delighting in the way Aziraphale’s hips jerked involuntarily. He looked up at Aziraphale, whose eyes were closed, his head leaned back on the pillows, and he smirked. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No,” he said, clearly and firmly. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aziraphale’s eyes shot open. “No what?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, I’m not going to suck your cock. At least, not now.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“But… but…” he sputtered.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Instead, I’m going to do this.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>In a flash, Crowley had dropped between Aziraphale’s legs, pushing them wide apart, and had his tongue on Aziraphale’s hole, licking eagerly. Aziraphale yelped, his hips shooting off the bed, but Crowley held him still. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, oh, my darling… yes… Oh! Feels so good…”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley licked a broad stripe from the top of Aziraphale’s bum to the crease of his bollocks, before he focused his energy on tonguing Aziraphale’s hole. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ah! Ah! Crowley!” Aziraphale shouted, his hands tight in Crowley’s hair. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley pulled off for just a moment and growled, “What did I want to hear, angel?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m yours!” Aziraphale shouted. “Only yours! Crowley! Just please - ah!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The rest of his words vanished when Crowley went back to work, massaging the tight ring of muscle with his tongue. Aziraphale babbled and pleaded and cried out incoherently while Crowley made an absolute mess of him, saliva smearing everywhere. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, my darling, your mouth feels so good… I belong to you, Crowley, no one but you... oh! I’m getting close!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley brought a finger up to massage and press at Aziraphale’s arsehole while his tongue continued to work, slowly inserting one long digit into Aziraphale. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes, my love! Yes! Oh, Crowley, oh, Crowley, I’m so close…”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley slowly added a second finger, carefully avoiding Aziraphale’s prostate, and removed his extremely wet mouth, raising up to reach Aziraphale’s cock. It was hard and leaking, making a little pool on his belly, and Crowley licked up the drippings before he took Aziraphale’s cock into his mouth. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes! Ah, ah, Crowley… I’m yours… more, please! I’m so close, my darling!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley sucked him eagerly, swirling his tongue around the head and licking away all the heavenly taste, while he gently scissored his fingers in Aziraphale’s arse. Aziraphale’s hands were like a vise in his hair, and he thrusted upwards into Crowley’s mouth helplessly. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Crowley! Crowley! Please!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He shifted his fingers inside the angel, finding that spot unerringly, and massaged it as he sucked. Aziraphale screamed, his whole body going rigid, flooding Crowley’s mouth with his come. Crowley hummed in pleasure, sucking up every drop, swallowing it eagerly as he continued to work Aziraphale, milking him for more.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aziraphale bucked and shouted and swore below him until he finally collapsed back onto the bed, panting heavily, looking spent. Crowley released his cock then, smiling wickedly up at his angel. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Did you like that?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“My <i>dear</i>,” Aziraphale panted. “I can’t even describe how wonderful that was.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley kissed the head of his cock one last time. “Good, I’m glad. But we’re not done.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Mmm, I’d hoped not.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, no. Not yet. I’m going to fuck you now, angel. I’m going to fuck you until you fall apart.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aziraphale gave an almost tired smile. “How do you want me?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley started pressing kisses up his body, his fingers still fucking him gently. “You just lay there. I’m going to give you the best fuck of your life. Are you ready?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aziraphale nodded up at him. “I’m ready. Kiss me.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley obliged, covering his mouth with his own and kissing him deeply, languidly. Aziraphale’s tongue met Crowley’s and they chased each other playfully as Crowley shifted his body and got himself into position. He slid his fingers out, then used a little miracle to open Aziraphale the rest of the way and apply some lubricant. He miracled a little more lube into his hand and slicked his cock. They were still kissing when Crowley lined his cock up with Aziraphale’s entrance and started pushing his way slowly inside. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aziraphale broke the kiss, breathing heavily, looking up at Crowley with his bright blue eyes. “Yes, Crowley, fuck me. I want you to fuck me, darling. Fill my arse with your cock. <i>Claim</i> me, my love.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley pushed himself deeper slowly but surely, his eyes locked on Aziraphale’s, his words lost for the moment. Once he had gone as far as he could, he paused, letting both of them adjust to the feeling, his mouth open to facilitate his harsh breaths. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aziraphale’s hands were restless on Crowley’s back. “Oh, my darling, your cock is so big, it fills me so well… Please fuck me with it, Crowley. I need it, please.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley gave a short nod in response and started to slide out slowly. He retreated until only the head remained inside, then pushed back forward a little faster, with a low groan. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aziraphale wrapped his legs around Crowley’s waist, opening himself up more. “Yes… more, Crowley. Deeper. More.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Whose are you, angel?” Crowley demanded, his voice low and gravelly. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m yours. Oh! Only yours, my darling. Only ever yours.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley sped up a little, gaining speed and force, his eyes boring into Aziraphale’s. “This is mine. This arse, it’s mine. No one else’s. <i>You</i> are mine. No one else can have you.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, no one else,” Aziraphale agreed. “No one else, Crowley! Ah! More!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley gave him what he wanted, speeding up and fucking him harder. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fuck, angel, your arse feels so good, so hot and tight. It’s mine, do you hear? No one else can ever know what you feel like. That knowledge is only for me. Fuck! Mine!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yours,” Aziraphale moaned in reply. “Oh! All yours, forever yours! Your cock, dear, I want more!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aziraphale’s short fingernails were digging into the skin of Crowley’s shoulders, and his head was thrown back, exposing his throat. His whole body was being rocked by each powerful thrust, and their bodies made a dull, slapping sound with each impact. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Crowley, Crowley, your cock fills me so well… No one else can ever fuck me again. I’m only yours! Oh!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley could feel himself getting close, the hot coil of tension at the base of his spine growing tighter, but he didn't want to go over without Aziraphale. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Can you come again, angel? Can you come for me?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes, yes, I’m going to come for you. I’ll come only for you - just please, fuck me harder!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley put on a burst of speed, giving his angel what he wanted, grunting with exertion now. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead but he barely noticed. He watched Aziraphale’s face, captivated, until he was forced to bury his head in his angel’s neck while he fucked him as hard as he could, racing towards the cliff. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ah! Ah! I’m close, I’m so close… Oh, Crowley, I love you! Here I come! Ah!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley barely regstered the hot spurts of come erupting between their bodies, too focused on his own impending orgasm. Aziraphale shouted in his ear, clutching him desperately, and Crowley fucked him ruthlessly, chasing his own release. He cried out when he finally came, buried as far in Aziraphale as he could go, his semen leaving his body in helpless spurts deep in Aziraphale’s arse as his hips stuttered to a stop. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He was barely aware of anything for a few moments, all his awareness focused on the receding waves of pleasure crashing over him. Slowly, he became aware of more, Aziraphale’s harsh breaths in his ear and the way his fingers were digging into his back, his legs tight around Crowley’s waist. Crowley was grateful for the contact. Between heavy breaths, he started pressing kisses to Aziraphale’s shoulder and neck, shuddering with aftershocks from the movement, then raised his head to start kissing his face. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I love you, I love you, I love you,” he said over and over, showering his angel’s face with kisses. “Love you so much, angel. Thank you.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aziraphale smiled tiredly. “I love you too, my darling one.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley could feel himself softening and withdrew slowly, with a groan, then collapsed beside Aziraphale, still breathing heavily. He didn't even have it in him to protest when Aziraphale cleaned up the sticky mess between them with a miracle, then rolled onto his side into Crowley’s arms, so they were belly to belly. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Did you like that?” Aziraphale asked, nuzzling in. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hmm. I loved it.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I did, too. You were magnificent, dear. So possessive and forceful.” Aziraphale shivered, and Crowley leaned back a little to look at him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You really liked that?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, my stars, yes. I think we should do it again sometime.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Crowley chuckled. “I think we could arrange that. Maybe I won’t break character so much next time.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aziraphale rubbed a circle on his chest. “You only broke character once or twice, and it was lovely, regardless. I think this roleplay was a smashing success.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The demon kissed his forehead. “Good. I love you.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I love you too, my darling.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My 250th fic has already been written and will go up soon! To celebrate, I'm doing a <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1FEi9NE51c7IOOLHJ050xGHTYn-WC3aLVNkrM2rkddWY/edit?ts=5f245627">giveaway for a 2000+ word fic of your choice!</a> Please click the link to enter. The winner will be announced on Saturday, August 15. Please enter - and good luck!</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201406">[Podfic] Gentlemen's Club</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion">Literarion</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>